The Gift
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Elrond has a trying begetting day...but one gift may turn it all around. Happy Birthday Kalurien!


__

A Happy Birthday Fic for Kalurien..._Hope you enjoy this silliness...!_

Lord Elrond stared up at the ceiling of his room over his bed. He missed Celebrian. She had been gone for two months and though she was due home soon, absence just made his heart ache.

Another day feeling only half full.

Getting up, the elf lord dressed nicely in one of the robes Celebrian was very fond of him in, after all it was his begetting day.

Pleased with his selection, he hurried to the dinning hall, humming a tune.

Hungry, the Lord of Imladris was about to take a bite of the eggs set before him, when Erestor came up hurriedly and bent over his shoulder to whisper, "My lord, two Rangers are in the courtyard and one is very injured. His horse bolted and tossed him in a ravine."

"I shall see to him immediately. Have the injured man brought to my surgery."

"Of course." Erestor bowed and stepped away.

Elrond quickly took three bites of his eggs and drank some tea a bit too fast. Choking, he spilled the tea down the front of his pale lavender robe.

A server behind him bent forward to help clean up, but the elf lord waved him away as he rose.

"Amallin, could you please bring my breakfast to the surgery. And please tell Adellan to make sure the recovery room is prepared for our injured guest."

"As you will my lord."

Elrond swept out of the dining hall, focusing on dealing with the wounded man.

As he strode down the corridor, he bent to brush at his robe again and ran right into a linen maid carrying an armload of towels.

"Oooof! Oh I am sorry Celeriel! Here let me help you!"

Contrite, Elrond swiftly picked up the linens and stacked them carefully in the she-elf's arms.

"It is all right my lord, I have it now. Happy Begetting Day!"

"Why thank you Celeriel for remembering."

She bobbed a curtsey and hurried away.

Smiling, Elrond went on to his surgery ruefully still brushing at the unsightly spill down his robe.

As he entered, he saw the back of someone pulling down the blankets in the recovery room.

Two rather disheveled humans greeted him with polite but awkward bows as he entered the surgery.

The one man leaning against his companion had a bad gash on his forehead and was favoring his left leg. His friend also looked a bit roughed up as he was covered with dust and a smaller cut had dribbled blood down his cheek.

"I am Harnil," the Ranger holding up his companion said tiredly. "This is Rhendall. We were crossing the pass and Rhendall's horse got spooked by a snake and threw him down a ravine. We've been riding for two days. I am afraid his leg is broken and he may have a concussion."

"Harnil, Rhedall, I am Elrond." Bending, he picked up the human with the broken leg and lay the surprised man gently on the table. Laying a hand briefly on his shoulder, Elrond went out into his study to call for assistance, but saw the elf straightening the recovery room had left.

Sighing, he went out into the hall. No elves were present. A bit disgruntled, the elf lord made his way quickly down to his left. With a grateful smile, he saw Glorfindel. "I need some help in the surgery my friend. Are you available?"

"Of course." Glorfindel strolled up and joined his lord. "What are we dealing with today? And by the way, Happy Begetting Day."

"Thank you Glor. It is a possible concussion and a broken leg, various abrasions and gashes."

"The two Rangers?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel nodded and as he entered the surgery, he smiled encouragingly at Harnil and Rhendall.

The two elves got to work on the prone man.

Glorfindel began to cut away the trews on Rhendall. Elrond asked Harnil, "If you wish, you can rest on the couch in the other room while we tend to your friend. You look quite done in."

"I am at that my lord." Elrond led him out to the couch and with quiet compulsion, settled the human and sent him to sleep.

Taking a blanket that lay folded on the back of the couch, he lay it over the sleeping man.

Returning to Rhendall, he lay a hand over the anxious human's eyes and sent him to sleep as well.

As he worked setting the leg and Glorfindel neatly stitched the scalp wound, one of the kitchen elves entered and whispered. "I have your food in the study my lord. And when you are done here, Resaldil says there is a kitchen matter he needs to discuss with you."

Elrond nodded and the elf left.

Sighing, he continued working on the Ranger.

"What is amiss Elrond?" Glorfindel asked as he tied off his last suture.

"I do not know. Some problem in the kitchen."

"I can attend to it if you wish. I am done here." He lay his hand briefly on Rhendall's brow.

"And good work it is too, Glor. I am almost done here as well. I just need to make a poultice and wrap it around his ribs."

"As you will. And the other Ranger?"

"If you would see to his needs, I can go to the kitchen. Do check him over Glor. If there are any serious injuries, let me know."

"Certainly."

Glorfindel finished putting a bandage on the unconscious man's head and then stepped away to wash his hands.

Elrond finished with Rhendall's leg, turned to make a poultice when he bumped into his friend who was about to empty out the water he'd just cleaned up in.

Lord Elrond found himself splashed with warm herbal scented water all down the front of him.

"Ah!! Well, added to my other spill this morning, I am now completely wet."

"I am so sorry Elrond, let me get some help." The blond elf turned trying hard not to laugh.

Elrond brushed aside his aid tiredly.

Ignoring his wet robe, he made a poultice for the Ranger's ribs and gently bound it to the grazed flesh, with Glorfindel's help.

The two elves then washed the man down and put him in a clean sleeping tunic.

Glorfindel picked him up, took him to the recovery room and settled him in the bed.

Elrond, following him out of the surgery, quickly went to his desk and took a few bites more of his eggs and a had a few grapes as well.

About to leave Glorfindel to clean up, he noticed with alarm a deep wet stain under the sleeping Harnil, his blanket now on the floor.

"Glor," he said quietly, "I need your help here."

The blond elf lord came out to his lord and he immediately frowned as he followed Elrond's gaze to the Ranger's injury.

"Pick him up carefully Glor and let's get him into the surgery."

Elrond rushed into the room and quickly pulled off the soiled linen and lay fresh cloths down.

Glorfindel lay the man down and said, "I shall go order more hot water and some more help."

"Thank you."

Elrond efficiently cut away the man's clothes to discover a deep oozing wound in the man's back.

Sighing again deeply, Elrond got to work.

By the time Glorfindel arrived with two other elves to assist and clean, Elrond was almost done suturing the man's wound.

As the elves worked around him, he bandaged his work and with Glorfindel's help, wrapped linen around the man's back.

Washing up Elrond left instructions on the care for the two Rangers , as well as a room for Harnil to recover in and exited the surgery.

Grabbing a few more grapes, he rushed to his suite and gratefully got into dry clothes.

Adjusting the collar of the blue robe he had put on, he noticed a thread loose in the embroidery. Pulling at it to snap it off, the elf lord unraveled half a leaf.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, he took the robe off and looked for another one.

If only Celebrian were here he thought with another sigh. She would be so much help. He just seemed to be all thumbs today His lady wife was happily in Caras Galadon with her parents. Instead of here helping him around the bumps in his day.

Missing her Elrond got in to another robe and swiftly left the suite, headed for the kitchen.

Surrounded by the wonderful smells of the mid day meal preparations, Elrond sought out Resaldil whom he found stirring a large pot of soup. It was something with chicken and dill and reminded the elf lord how hungry he still was.

"May I sample this Resaldil?" he looked at the head cook inquiringly.

"It is not quite ready my lord. I have only just added the meat."

"Ah, well." Elrond looked longingly at the bubbling pot a moment and then turned to his cook. "What is it you need from me Resaldil?"

"Come my lord." Resaldil turned and the two elves wove through the bustle of the busy kitchen and it's fog of wonderful smells that made Elrond's stomach growl.

Chuckling to himself, he turned the corner to see the large sinks and tubs where the dishes and utensils were cleaned.

Resaldil pointed to where a hot spring bubbled up to provide water. The conduit it poured out of into a holding basin was cracked and water was getting all over.

Elrond bent and inspected the stone conduit and saw it would have to be replaced which would necessitate a disruption in the kitchen schedule.

Looking closer, the elf lord noticed the conduit was loose. Perhaps it would just pull out...

Trying to avoid the rush of hot water, Elrond rolled up his sleeve and crouched closer to the stone spigot.

It rocked some but did not come out.

He tried again, pulling harder and suddenly, it let go and the elf lord and the stone fell to the tiled floor and into the pooling water.

Resaldil swiftly helped the dripping elf lord stand.

"My lord, are you all right?"

Shaking his wet sleeve, the Lord of Imladris looked down at his wet robes and sighed heavily again.

"I am fine. Just wet."

He looked at the stream of water that gushed into the basin still making a bit of a mess but less so with the crack in the conduit gone.

"If you get the carpenter to bring in a length of hard wood to direct the flow of the water for the time being, a stonemason can work on more permanent repairs during the night."

"All right my lord. Thank you."

"You are welcome Resaldil. Do save me some of that soup."

"Of course. And Happy Begetting Day my lord."

"Thank you." Erlond, pulling up the hem of his robe slightly, walked carefully out of the washing room and went back to his suite for yet another change of clothing.

Changing into a simple but elegant pale gold robe, Elrond tied his sash as he returned to his study.

Not only to check on his patients, but to attend to some paperwork.

Both Rangers were still asleep and so far, fever-free.

Gratified, Elrond was about to sit behind his desk, when the study door banged open and his two eight-year-old sons rushed in, covered with mud.

"Ada! Ada! We came back from our fishing trip early because Elladan fell in the mud!"

"I see. And you are muddy because...?"

"I helped Elladan get out of the mud, but I slipped.'

Elrond hugged his two elflings, sighing inwardly. He would have to change once more.

"Are you both all right?"

Gildan, their current tutor had taken the elflings out to the river to not only fish but to learn about the riverine flora and fauna, rushed in and bowed, breathless.

"I am sorry about the mud my lord."

"It is only to be expected with these elflings. Is any one hurt?"

"No, no we are all fine, save for the mud."

"Thank you Gildan, that will be all."

The elf bowed and left.

Elladan and Elrohir had both seen their father's half-eaten breakfast and were busily devouring it.

"We're hungry." Elladan said around a mouthful of grapes.

"So I see. Well come along little mud puppies. Let us get you washed up."

"Yippee! Ada's going to give us a bath!"

The two tore out of the study and down the hall.

The elf lord quickly grabbed the last grapes and then popped them into his mouth as he followed his sons.

As he was already streaked with mud, Elrond undressed along with his sons and joined them in their bathing pool.

The three enjoyed washing and splashing until the mid day meal bell rang.

Elrond got out and dried his youngsters off and put soft cotton robes over them.

While the two brushed their hair, Elrond went and got dressed as well.

Re-entering his suite he was delighted to find a vase of his 

favorite red roses in the center of his personal desk.

A note propped by the bowl said merely, "A Happy Begetting Day _mellon_. Glorfindel." With the vase of roses was a bottle of Gondorian mead, one of Erestor's prized selection of meads and liqueurs from all over from Middle Earth. A simple note said. "Many happy returns of the day my lord. Erestor."

Burying his face in the roses, he once again he thought of Celebrian and the presents she had given him on previous begetting days. But she was not due home for another two weeks.

And she had not contacted him mentally in several days. He missed her soft kisses and the love that filled his soul when she "spoke" to him.

Sighing yet again, the elf lord put on a tunic and trews and went to gather his sons for the mid day meal.

The boys chattered excitedly about their day at the river.

Listening with half an ear, Elrond went into the dining hall.

Hoisting each elfling into their seat with pillows to make them even with the table, Elrond sat happily between them looking forward to Resaldil's soup.

When they were served, he immediately had to referee as the elflings decided to play ducks and drakes with their bread and soup. He got three mouthfuls of the delicious soup swallowed before Elladan reached for another roll and tipped his bowl down the front of him.

Not really burned, the little one began to cry.

Elrond picked him up quickly and put the dripping child into his lap to comfort him.

Elrohir, alarmed at his brother's cry, scrambled out of his chair and into his father's lap too, spilling Elrond's soup as he did so.

Elrond gritted his teeth as the hot soup soaked through his trews and splashed on Elrohir as well.

This set him off and he began crying as well.

Not wanting to disturb the rest of the elves, Elrond gathered up his sons and almost wearily went back to their room. Pulling their robes off, he inspected the red-eyed elflings carefully and was relieved to see they were not harmed.

Washing them up and redressing them, he told them to play quietly and he would have lunch sent to them.

Elrond went out and changed again.

Seeing to the boy's meal, which Gildan happily offered to take to them, Elrond went to see that Harnil was comfortably situated in the guest room.

The Ranger was still asleep and the wound radiated no heat.

Entering Rhendall's room, Elrond frowned at the beads of sweat on his forehead. Going to his medicine cabinet, he mixed a stronger fever reducer for him and with the ease of centuries of care, the healer got the Ranger to drink the medicine without awakening him.

Spying the bowl of broth left at the man's bedside table, Elrond eyed it hungrily.

Almost tempted to taste it, he shook his head at his folly and went back to his desk and began working in his journal.

An hour or so later, the elf lord stretched and looked at what he had written. His careful notes regarding a new tincture he had developed to lessen the affects of Laketown fever, were complete. A delegation from the faraway town were due in a few weeks time so as to have it in time for the summer when the fever tended to ravage the settlement.

About to close the journal, Elrond noticed he had not finished an earlier comment. Dipping his quill in the ink, he was about to complete it when Rhendall suddenly moaned loudly, obviously in the throes of a bad fever dream, startling Elrond.

His hand jerked and he splattered his careful notes with blotches of ink.

Allowing himself a good Last Alliance oath picked up on the battelfield, Elrond flung the quill down and went to settle Rhendall.

Once the human was resting more peacefully. Elrond returned to his journal and stared in consternation at the blotchy page. He would simply have to start over.

Having learned the use of patience in his long life, Elrond painstakingly began his journal page all over again.

But it took him longer to finish the one page than it had originally because he was interrupted by Rhedall's fever once more and by Erestor bringing in his weekly household supply lists.

Another hour went by while Elrond finished his journal.

Carefully putting away the ink, he closed his journal and got up from the desk. Checking on Rhendall, he was glad to see the fever had abated some. But to be on the safe side, he would get one of the other healers to keep a watch on the man's condition, as well as Harnil.

Elrond left his study and decided he wanted to get out of the House at least for a little while.

Dressed in trews and tunic, the Lord of Imladris decided on a short ride on Rhean. Going to the stable, he forwent any tack and rode Rhean bareback.

Happily cantering out of the stable courtyard, he waved to a surprised Erestor as he went over the bridge.

The day was full of racing clouds and a sharp breeze. It couldn't be better weather for a ride.

An hour of this was enough to ease Elrond's soul.

As he let Rhean have his head, he noticed a troop of elves coming slowly up the road from the Ford, escorting a small covered cart.

Waiting for them, he smiled to see they were Galadhrim from Lothlorien."Well met Cernan! What news of Lorien and my lady wife?"

"All is well my lord." Cernan bowed, his blond braids swinging by his ears. "We have brought you delicacies that the Lord and Lady of Lorien thought would gladden your day. They bid you enjoy their gift on this your begetting day."

Cernan bowed again and all the elves then broke into a song for Elrond.

Delighted the elf lord saluted the elves and gave them heartfelt thanks.

The troop went on to the House as Elrond decided to continue his ride for his good mood had expanded.

Riding through a narrow pass Elrond noticed the light softening. Glancing up he saw the racing clouds had slowed and were dark.

Sighing, Elrond turned a reluctant Rhean back to Imladris.

It was going to rain.

Urging Rhean on, the elf lord only hoped he would not get too wet.

Besides, he was awfully hungry as well.

About an half hour from the front gate, the rain began to fall in earnest.

Elrond allowed himself to slump. 

This was just not his day, Begetting celebration or not.

Sliding off Rhean he allowed Cerwal the Horse Master to take his stallion away.

Discouraged, Elrond went into the house, brushing his wet hair out of his face.

Once more in the quiet confines of his suite, he decided he would just spend a peaceful evening here. He hadn't the energy to deal with the rest of Imladris.

In a comfortable open robe tied at the waist, Elrond went to his sons room and found them playing with blocks and soldiers on the floor, while Gildan read them the Lay of Beren and Luthien.

"Ada! I am winning the battle!!" Elladan jumped up holding a small wooden horse.

Elrohir pouted and knocked over a pile of blocks. "That's because he is Gil-Galad."

"Well, you could be Gil-Galad's Herald can you not?"

"Herald? Who is that?'

"It was me, Elrohir. I was Gil-Galad's Hearld."

"Yippee!! I am Ada! You are in trouble Gil-Galad!"

The boys went back to playing. Elrond turned to Gildan and said quietly, "I am going to retire early. Would you see that they are settled for the night?'

"Of course my lord."

"Boys," Elrond crouched down next to his sons and held out his arms. "Ada is tired, so he is going to bed. Can you be good boys for Gildan and go to bed when he says it is time?"

"All right Ada." Elrohir said, as Elrond took him in a big hug and gave him a kiss. "Elladan and I will play nice."

"Yes Ada," Elladan came over to his father and crawled into his father's lap and hugged him too. "I will be good Ada. Elrohir will be a good boy too, because I am king."

"But I am Ada and Lord of Imladris!"

"So what! I am king!"

Elrond grinning at their friendly bickering, kissed both children on their heads and said good night quietly to Gildan and softly closed the door.

The elf lord entered his suite and wearily leaned against the carved wooden door and then straightened with a slight frown.

There in the middle of his room was a large wooden chest, heavily carved in dark mallorn wood.

What could the Lord and Lady of Lorien have given him?

There was a note on the lid in Galadriel's precise, beautiful hand, signed by both she and Celeborn.

"Our gift to you Elrond, our beloved son-in-law. Fragile as snow, strong as starlight, from our hearts to yours."

~~~~~Galadriel and Celeborn

Elrond moved by their message, looked at the latch on the chest and undid it.

A cool breeze blew out two of the candles in the room, leaving just the one at the bedside shedding a warm glow.

Opening the chest, Erlond peered into the dark depths.

Suddenly, something moved inside it!

Stepping back, a hand to his mouth, Elrond stood mesmerized by what arose gracefully from the dark interior of the fragrant wooden chest.

"Good evening beloved. Happy Begetting Day."

Elrond overwhelmed, rushed to Celebrian and hugged her tight, kissing her face fervently.

"Miss me my heart?"

"Oh Celebrian," His kisses began to wander about her soft warm flesh as a hand trailed down her skin. "You have just made the most trying day a wonderful gift."

He kissed his wife again lifting her from the chest and laying her ontheir bed.

"I couldn't ask for a better Begetting Day!"

He pulled away a moment. "I will have to think of a proper way to thank your parents."

"In the meantime, you may practice your thanks on me."

Elrond complied and soon the last candle blew out enveloping the two lovers in darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
